


talk dirty to me

by tosca1390



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/pseuds/tosca1390
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She shivers, setting the datapad aside. “Never,” she says truthfully, turning in the armchair she’s nestled into the nook and rising on her knees to face him. “You’re home rather early.”</p>
<p>Cupping her face in his hands, he leans in and kisses her, slow and wet, his lips parting against hers. <i>I was distracted.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	talk dirty to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magisterequitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/gifts), [empressearwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/gifts), [spyglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyglass/gifts).



> For Jordan's prompt. 
> 
> TEE HEE HEE.

*

_Sahara?_

From her seat in the breakfast nook, her second cup of hot chocolate at her elbow and a datapad in her hands, Sahara smiles. _You know where I am. Why ask?_

Kaleb appears just moments later, crisp and sleek in his black-on-black suit. His dark hair gleams in the spring sunlight streaming in through the windows. When she sees him like this, safe in the warm depths of the house they built together in dreams and memories, she cannot help but be utterly content, her heart full. It is the same feeling she gets when she hears her father call him _son_ , when Judd comes to the house with Brenna for those quiet small dinners she’s starting to host for their friends. She is so completely happy with him that it is hard to put it into words, or even sensation. 

She sends that nameless joy down their obsidian and gold bond, and smiles up at him. “Hi.”

“You don’t seem to have moved all day,” he says, watching her with a cool gaze that belays the fierce affection and love he has for her. 

“This is a perfect place for data processing. It’s so warm and happy that I almost don’t want to throttle myself as I do math,” she sighs. 

He leans over her from behind, his lips resting at the sensitive curve of her ear. “Am I disturbing you?”

She shivers, setting the datapad aside. “Never,” she says truthfully, turning in the armchair she’s nestled into the nook and rising on her knees to face him. “You’re home rather early.”

Cupping her face in his hands, he leans in and kisses her, slow and wet, his lips parting against hers. _I was distracted._

Humming, she closes her eyes, circling her fingers around his wrists. Her thumb plays with the cuff links at the ends of his sleeves as she licks into his mouth. 

_I was thinking of you, here in the house. You were asleep when I left._

She was, she thinks. He left very early this morning in order to meet with Aden, Lucas, and Hawke on the other side of the world. Before leaving, as he has taken to doing, he kissed her and tucked the sheets around her; she remembers the warmth, the care. There really is a solid caring heart inside this damaged man, and she will keep it close to her own, foster it into hope and health. 

Kaleb picks her up out of the chair, his hands cupping the back of her thighs. She twines her legs about his waist, grateful for the flexibility and strength returning to her frame. 

_I wanted to strip the sheets from you and lick you until you woke, coming for me._

A shot of desire shudders through her, muddling deep in her belly. She gasps at the low heat of his mental voice as it fills her mind. This is something he likes, speaking to her as they engage in physical contact – both mentally and out loud. His voice turns to gravel and it melts her, leaves her breathless. 

He strokes her thighs over her leggings. A shimmer of heat and then he uses his Tk in a gentle stroke at her breasts, thumbing her nipples with invisible fingers as he kisses her thoroughly, his tongue stroking inside her mouth. He presses her back against the wall, his erection hot and hard through his suit trousers at the inside of her thigh. 

_I wanted to stretch over you, bind your wrists, keep you in our bed for the entire day. I wonder if I could make you orgasm just from teasing your breasts. Could I?_

“ _Kaleb -_ ” she gasps against his mouth, tugging at the buttons of his smooth black shirt to unveil the hard muscled chest, the tan skin. She drags her fingers over his nipples as his mouth shifts to her neck and he tugs at her leggings, tearing them to shreds. 

_You’re not supposed to destroy my clothes anymore_ she teases. 

He lifts his gaze to hers, his mouth wet from hers. “Clothes are replaceable. You are not.”

She shakes her head even as he pulls her leggings away, cupping her through her panties. “I will never leave you.”

_I am fairly sure we have already gone over my plans if you tried to do so,_ he says as he rubs the heel of his hand over her cunt, dampening her panties with her own wetness. 

Moaning, she arches back against the wall, digging her fingers into his shoulders. “Kaleb – “

_You are beautiful here, at my mercy,_ he tells her, his voice dipping low, thrumming under her skin. He mouths at her neck, marking the caramel-hued skin with his lips and teeth, as he strokes between her thighs. _I want to spread you open and eat you until you scream._

_Please -_ she breathes, undulating her hips into his touch. Her skin is taut and aching, sweat beading at her spine and brow, and all she can think of is his sinking into her, of his mouth taking her, of wrapping her limbs around him and marking him with her teeth and kiss. 

_I want to hear you,_ he says, eyes darkening to the deepest obsidian. He drops to his knees suddenly, hooking her thighs over his shoulders. Braced against the wall by her own weight and the power of his Tk, she twines her fingers in his hair and shudders as he mouths at the line of her thigh. Her eyes rolls shut as he tears away her underwear with his Tk and begins to eat at her, his tongue exploring every inch of her wet folds, his hands pressing her thighs apart to keep her exposed and ready for him. 

“God – Kaleb - _please_ \- “ she moans, her spine arching off the wall. Her loose blue tunic sticks to her skin, the curves of her waist and breasts. “Kaleb – “

_You are wet so quickly_ , he murmurs to her in her mind, the dark want of his need coloring their bond. She echoes it with her own, dragging at his thick silky hair and moaning as he keeps her pinned in place with his Tk. _Do you want me so much?_

“You know I do,” she says breathlessly, limbs quaking as he tongues her clit, circles his fingertips at her slick entrance. “I always do – “

_I keep mental images of you like this, breathless and wanting me. You are constantly in my mind. I think of bending you over my desk and coming inside of you right there, of making love to you in the sands of our island, of locking us in our bedroom for days with no one to bother us._

_Why don’t we?_ she asks, a low keening sound inching out of her throat as he presses his tongue to her clit and sinks two fingers inside of her. _We don’t have that much going on._

_No, only a dictatorship to run,_ he says dryly, grazing his teeth against her clit. 

Sahara shudders, pinned to the wall, as she comes. His name leaves her throat in a low aching moan. She pants for breath as he strokes her down, licking the line of her hip and thigh. 

“You are so beautiful like this,” he murmurs against her skin, finally rising. He shifts her thighs to his hips once more, and she comes off the wall to bury her face in his throat, to kiss and lick the sweat from his skin as her clumsy fingers work at his belt buckle. “I could watch you like this always.”

“Maybe I want to watch too,” she whispers, sighing as he guides himself inside of her, filling her. His hands slide over the curve of her spine, feeling the heat of her skin through her thin tunic top, as she drags her mouth over his collarbones and pectorals, sinking her teeth into the skin exposed by his undone shirt. 

“I would do anything you asked,” he says, voice a low kind of growl in her ear. 

She shivers and holds him, tight as he comes inside of her, trembling in the cradle of her body. His chest heaves breathlessly against hers, and she feels the quiver of muscle and bone, an echo of hers. Her fingers slip through his hair as they sag against the wall, her body soft under his. 

“I like when you’re distracted,” she teases softly, still breathless. 

He presses a kiss to her throat, the still leaping pulse there. “I aim to please.”

Laughing, she cups his jaw in her hands and kisses him, all the love she feels for him thrumming through their bond. _I need a shower._

In a moment, he ‘ports them into their master bath, begins to strip her fully. 

“My hot chocolate,” she protests weakly, undoing his cuff links. 

“I will try to compete with your overly sweet beverage of choice. I can only hope to persevere,” he says, dark gaze gleaming. 

Whenever he employs sarcasm, she wants to clap and to kiss him both. Today, she decides on kisses. 

It is a two-tremor day. 

*


End file.
